


彗星坠落07补档

by shark_pond



Category: 11 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 补档，其他部分在lof





	彗星坠落07补档

07

起初他们谁都没说话，像是争吵开始的时候一样。后来莱耶斯先开口，像是争吵开始的时候一样。  
“我猜你不想叙旧。”  
“你猜对了。”  
“那我们说什么呢？”莱耶斯两手一摊，他带着厚厚的毛线分指手套，仍有些烟气从针织缝隙里冒出来。  
这是个好问题，莫里森想，他们还有什么可说的？能够供他们讨论的东西已经毁了，相当一部分是他们自己亲手毁掉的。  
“谈谈杰西吧。”莫里森说。  
莱耶斯有点意外：“杰西？”  
“我很好奇，你为什么没去找过他。”莫里森说，“我发现你找过暗影守望的老部下。”  
莱耶斯沉默了一会儿，说：“也许因为他不是暗影守望的老部下。”  
他看上去不太想就此发表观点，莫里森也善解人意地没有继续追问。但不追问带来的结果是长久的沉默，比方才更加难以忍受。  
最后莱耶斯先屈服，他说：“杰西不是那种人。”  
莫里森明白他说的是哪种。  
“那你呢？”  
“我没得选。”  
“你做出过选择吗？”  
“杰克，我们是在谈话，不是在吵架。”莱耶斯说，“冷静点儿。”  
莫里森看着他，闭上眼睛，平复了好一会儿，才说：“是的。”  
他们还想说什么，外面忽然响起敲击窗户的声音，莫里森浑身肌肉都绷紧了，莱耶斯像个幽灵一样砰地消失，然后出现在窗帘后面——那儿靠墙放了一把猎枪。声音没有停止，反而愈加激烈，开始只是敲击窗户……  
“下冰雹了。”麦克雷猛地推开门，他穿着房屋主人的蓝色珊瑚绒睡衣，睡得有点邋遢，“我们外面晒没晒东西？有什么在外头的？”  
听到是下冰雹，莫里森放松下来，莱耶斯仍旧没有放开猎枪。他用枪杆推开窗子，几颗大小不一的椭圆形冰块砸进来，外头地上已经落了稀稀疏疏的一层，有豆子大小的，也有拇指指甲那么大的。  
糟糕的是，新掉下来的那些越来越大了。  
三人对视一眼，莫里森抓起外套，急匆匆地往身上披：“发电机！”  
莱耶斯把猎枪丢给麦克雷：“看好门，别靠近窗子，我和杰克去盖发电机。”  
“喂——”  
还不等麦克雷发完牢骚，这两人已经拿着基本工具冲出去了。他们各自戴了个摩托头盔，勉强能用来护住要害部位。麦克雷不放心，跑到二楼，从窗子看他们两人。屋后的灯打开了，不过还是有些昏暗，麦克雷用手电筒照了一会儿，也不起什么作用，几米开外就全然看不出光亮了。他只能看着噼里啪啦的冰雹里，莫里森的手持大功率灯的光芒。  
“该死……”麦克雷只顾着看他两个，没留神眼皮被冰雹打了一下，他挪到后面一点，刚把脚后跟落稳，只听一声玻璃脆响，一块拳头大的冰块砸在他刚才站的位置旁边，将玻璃下半部分砸个稀碎。  
莱耶斯似乎听到了，他转头朝后，对着二楼吼道：“去对面卧室！关窗！那里有雨棚！”他反复喊了几遍，麦克雷才听清楚，忙不迭地去了，自己房间的灯还留着，起码这样子莫里森和莱耶斯的心理上会更有安全感一点。  
“怎么样？”他转过来，问莫里森。  
莫里森检查完发电机外壳，只有两处凹陷，不过照这样下下去，很难说会不会有更多损伤。  
“里面没问题，但我们得找点儿结实东西把它盖好。”  
“车库有木板。”莱耶斯说，“我闲着没事的时候锯了七八块，大的。”  
莫里森抬眼看他，好像有点儿意料之中又意料之外的惊讶。  
“钉子呢？”他问，“锤子，还有雨布。”  
莱耶斯说：“都有，钉子和锤子在厨房，雨布在储藏间。”  
“你回去拿。”莫里森脱掉外套，姑且盖在发电机要紧之处，算是缓冲物。  
莱耶斯像听见笑话一样冷哼一声：“你去拿吧。”他也把自己的毛线外套脱了，塞到莫里森怀里，“快点儿去，再过会儿冰雹更多了！”  
莫里森也不推辞，抓着毛线外套披在肩上，直冲到屋里，以最快的速度搬来了两块木板，还带着钉子锤子。他帮莱耶斯扶住，做完最基本的固定之后，又回去搬木板，半小时不到，他们就做好了一个棚状的简陋遮挡。这时冰雹还没有停，最大的冰块竟然有小孩儿脑袋那么大，还好没有砸在他们身上，也没有砸在房子上。回去之后，两人热的出汗，皮肤却是冰凉的，麦克雷在壁炉里又添了柴火，还烧了点热水，两人潦草冲过，裹着毯子烤了一会儿，喝一杯热牛奶——奶粉冲的——又回到那种无话可说的状态。  
“我房间的玻璃碎了，冷的厉害。”麦克雷说，“谁跟我挤一挤？我睡相挺好，也不打鼾。”  
莱耶斯撇开眼睛：“哦”  
这就是不愿意的意思了。莫里森很熟悉他，所以开口接话：“去我那儿睡吧。”  
麦克雷刚应了半声，又想起来：“你的床是一米二的。”  
莫里森睡的那间屋子可能是给孩子准备的，床宽一米二，长两米，睡一个成年男人算够，两个男人就太过拥挤。  
“老师，师父。”麦克雷转向莱耶斯，“可怜可怜你的小徒弟吧。”  
“哦。”莱耶斯点点头，“你去莫里森那儿吧。莫里森去我那儿。”  
麦克雷嗔目结舌。“你……”  
“给你一米二的床，有什么不满足吗？”莱耶斯说，“我的床是一米八的，平均下来，你只得九十厘米。”  
麦克雷想了半天也想不出驳斥的话，他只好悻悻地上去，抱着自己的枕头被子搬进莫里森的房间。莫里森倒没有意见，他只是去车库拿了木条，把麦克雷房间的破窗户结结实实的用雨布钉上，免得灌进冷风。  
“晚安。”麦克雷对莫里森说，“太抱歉了。”  
“没什么。”莫里森平静道，“晚安，杰西，好好睡。”他把自己的铺盖拿过去，莱耶斯在下面处理完壁炉残火也上来，两个人各自占了二分之一，没有互道晚安，听着冰雹敲打雨棚的声音睡了。到天明时分，这声音才停下，莫里森也才安心睡过去，他总是想着发电机会不会出问题，这两间卧室的窗子会不会被打破。他总是有这样的责任感。  
因为睡得太晚，又夜里受风的缘故，莫里森第二天起的很迟。莱耶斯起床时见他没有动静，脸颊发红，犹豫了好一会儿，才轻轻将手搭在他的额头。略微发热，但不到发烧的程度，超级士兵的体质应该会让他很快痊愈，只是小小的着凉……  
至于莱耶斯自己，他已经很久不知道什么是着凉、什么是感冒了。他记得自己有一次在治安很差的地区“干活”，误触大量炭疽芽胞杆菌，和他一起接触的…人类——两三天就急性病发，抢救无效死亡，而他毫发无损。不止于此，其他致命病菌也对他莫可奈何，这也许是失败的“复活”带来的益处，但再多益处也无法弥补痛苦。  
他慢吞吞地洗漱过，去煮玉米麦片，里面放一把晒干的浆果。昨天的冰雹过去，外面智械残肢圈的电磁干扰丝毫没有减少，他打开黑爪的通讯器，仍是信号受阻的杂音。  
黑百合大概不会着急，但黑爪高层一定很着急。他们手底下一共就那么几个能用的人；王牌自然还有，绝对不止黑百合一个，不过他们喜欢藏着掖着，谁会一开始就把大小王放在台面上呢？莱耶斯又试了三次，始终不能连接黑爪的卫星，于是他关掉通讯器，放在液化气灶台下面的凹格里。然后他打开冰箱，满意地看到电源接通的黄色暖灯亮起来。他拿了一块黄油，六片切好的火腿，一把冻青豆；青豆是在林子里发现的，他们还在边上发现一个被泥土掩盖大半的青豆种子包，也许是来看望长辈的孩子调皮，把青豆种子当成零食，带进林子里吃，结果洒了一地，这些豆子就在这儿生根发芽，果荚成熟爆裂，然后又是一年，豆苗萌发。他们找到这片杂乱无章的青豆丛时，里头的豆子已经老得不行了，淀粉过多，而且发硬，不过有总比没有好，麦克雷和莫里森花了一个下午耐心地从豆荚里剥出每一颗种子，回去冻上。  
莱耶斯用水把青豆化开，泡软一点，拿刀背把它们拍得扁扁的，方便入味。又热好不粘锅，放黄油热融，下火腿煎熟，再用剩下的油炒一下青豆，当然，没忘记放盐。他把煎火腿和青豆分开放好，莫里森那盘多了七颗，他那份玉米麦片里的浆果也多一点。麦克雷坐在餐桌边，半心半意道：“师父，你这可不公平。”  
“哦。”莱耶斯把碟子推到他面前，“我从没说过我很公平。快吃，吃完我们去检查发电机，那玩意儿出了岔子，我们就可以等死了。——我不用等死，但你肯定是得等死。”  
“有莫里森陪我等死呢。”  
“他也不会死的。”莱耶斯笑而露齿，还是从腮帮子那儿露出来的。他饿了，饿的很厉害，负责保证脸部不出现令人不适创口的能量转移到保命上去，所以他的脸看上去挺吓人的，再破烂一点儿可以去演恐怖片，能拿奥斯卡那种。


End file.
